Helping hands
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: A certain royal aid and messenger spy are in search of some company. What will transpire when they turn to each other for help? (yaoi warning ) (co written by lancealot)


this story is co written by lancealot (who co writes with Wolf-Soldier-Crossed ) hope you enjoy it

* * *

Yozak and Gunter had recently started helping each other with a rather personal matter. However, to do this, they had to do it secretly. Every once in a while, they would meet up to have a little fun. This time, would be the first time they were going to go all the way.

Yozak had picked out an extra special outfit, specifically for this evening. Knocking on Gunter's chamber door, he waited. "Please Enter" he heard Gunter say. Yozak entered. What he saw shocked him. Gunter was wearing nothing more than formal underwear. Swallowing hard, Yozak was sure he would lose it right there.  
The way his silver locks blew in the wind, the way his violet eyes gleamed with joy of having a new king. Yozak knew that Gunter had a thing for his majesty and he was alright with that. Especially since he had his eyes on another. However, he'd always dreamt of seeing just what Gunter was made of.

Walking towards Gunter, Yozak pulled him close. Seeing the blush upon Gunter's face, Yozak smiled. Lowering his head, he kissed Gunter's soft and yet firm lips. He smelt of lavender… Such a weird thing to think and yet the scent was unmistakeable. As they continued to kiss, Yozak backed him up against the desk. Gunter moaned against Yozak's mouth as Yozak's tongue was pushed past Gunter's lips.

Yozak ran his hands down Gunter's body and ran a hand over his crotch, squeezing lightly. Gunter thrust into the grip with a yelp. Slowly, Yozak let his hands snake behind Gunter, grabbing his ass. Grinding their crotches together, both men moaned.

Slowly, Yozak slid down Gunter's body, removing his undergarments. Yozak was face to face with the large organ. Slowly, Yozak moved his hand up and down the length. Lower his head, he took it in his mouth. Bobbing his head back and forth, he swirled his tongue at just the right moments. This earned him pleasure groans and grunts from Gunter. However, his arousal was making it's self painfully known. Suddenly, Gunter let out a cry and warmth filled Yozak's mouth. He swallowed the sticky stuff. It wasn't bitter, but it wasn't really sweet either.

Rising, he kissed Gunter, giving him a taste. "You taste rather delicious, my lord" Yozak muttered against his lips. Yozak lifted his fingers up to Gunter's mouth, putting them in as Gunter opened up. As Gunter sucked on the digits, Yozak removed lube from the top drawer of the desk. Removing his fingers from Gunter's mouth, he placed some lube into his hand. Moving his hand down, he ran his fingers slowly down the crack of Gunter's ass. Slowly he massaged the muscles making Gunter cry out with pleasure.

Pushing a finger in, he wiggled it around, causing Gunter to moan. At first, it felt nice, but slowly, as the other fingers were added Gunter started to feel uncomfortable. Yozak continued to move the fingers in and out in a scissoring motion, stretching Gunter's insides. Gunter began to moan and that was when Yozak removed the fingers.

"Turn around" Yozak muttered in Gunter's ear. Gunter turned around. Gunter was pushed up against the desk as Yozak pushed past the tight ring of muscle. "Oh my lord, you're so tight. It's as if you've never been with a man before, Lord von Christ" Yozak said. " Hush, Gurrier. No one must –"Gunter began to say, before a pain shot up his rear. Yozak had made a slow thrust into him, causing Gunter to turn his head glare slightly. Yozak gave his usual smirk. "Lighten up Gunter, how long have you known me?" Yozak asked. "I mean it Yozak; stop it we must keep this from our king..." Gunter said hesitantly. "Why must we be quiet? Haven't you heard what the other two have been up to? Stop worrying over it" Yozak said.

With that being said, Yozak began to thrust in and out. He didn't it slowly at first, however when Gunter cried out "Oh Yozak!" Yozak knew he'd hit the magic spot. Picking up pace, he hit that spot repeatedly. "Mmm my lord, scream out for me, let me here that brilliant voice of yours" Yozak said, placing kisses on Gunter's neck. It was rather hard to thrust with this maid outfit and yet somehow, Yozak was making it work. However, he was glad he'd rocked the commando style.  
Gunter continued to cry out as his prostate was repeatedly hit. Gunter threw back his head as he moaned. "Yes, that's it. Let your voice ring out. Oh Shinou you sound so hot when you moan" Yozak said, panting. Yozak ran his hand down Gunter's chest, tweaking the rosy nipples which keeping the other hand planted for support. Soon he moved his hand down to Gunter's cock. Stroking it in time with his thrust, he felt Gunter get harder. If that was even possible.  
Gunter was now a hot mess screaming Yozak's name repeatedly and withering underneath him. Yozak could feel Gunter getting close. Yozak began to stroke Gunter as fast as he could. Yozak's thrusts became out of rhythm and unstable. Suddenly, which a high pitched moan, Gunter released his seed, covering the desk and Yozak's hand. The clench of Günter's tight hole around Yozak's cock was enough to drive him over the edge, causing him to release inside of Gunter.  
Both stood panting for a few moments, breathing heavily. Yozak placed a kiss beside Gunter's ear. "Thank you, my lord that was truly amazing" he said. Moving away, he knew he had to leave before anyone found them out. Aside the fact of that, Gunter was giving him the look that told him to leave. However, seeing his seed dripping out of Gunter's hot ass, and running down his leg made Yozak ready for another round. But before he took him again, Yozak decided to turn and leave.

With that he walked out of the room without another word.


End file.
